Rey del océano
by MacJardin
Summary: El océano es un nuevo mundo sin límites, nunca se sabe que es lo que atesora o existe en la memoria del mar. Un tesoro que espera ser encontrado en tierra. El príncipe ha sido hallado. (Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy y Lyredy )
1. Capítulo 1

Era raro volver a soñar nuevamente con las profundidades del mar. Veía imágenes borrosas en su sueño de un palacio hecho de coral y rodeado por extrañas criaturas similares a tiburones, ballenas, medusas y calamares, siendo que todas estas criaturas le rodeaban y susurraban palabras intangibles que le proporcionaban mucha preocupación.

Cuando era niño, esas palabras le daban pesadillas y un inimaginable terror sobre los seres marinos. Lloraba y dormía hasta que pereciera al sueño, hasta que su _abuelo_ , el señor Fullbuster, le regalara un crucifijo de plata con una aguamarina en su centro. Un tesoro que había perdido hace una semana en la competencia de nado en la bahía de Stella, que, por cierto, había perdido por ser descalificado al llegar a la meta sin su bañador.

-Fullbuster, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando ahora? - Le dijo su profesora de cálculo al observar que este estaba mirando fijamente al escritorio mientras todos los demás resolvían sus ejercicios.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza para mantenerse activo en clase. Se sentía exhausto después de madrugar desde hace cinco días buscando desde las 6 hasta la hora de clase y después de clase hasta el anochecer su preciado collar, además del sueño de anoche. Solo podía recordar a una figura delgada, con una cola de jade y pendientes de ópalo que susurraba su nombre, se movía alrededor de él y le tomaba de la mano.

No era la única ocasión con la que soñaba con esa sirena, solo que ahora se comportaba de manera más familiar. Recordaba siempre a tres seres en específico; a esa sirena con pendientes de ópalo, a un cilophyte gigante con una espada gigante a su espalda y a un tritón con una imponente capa gris y armadura brillante susurrando siempre una misma frase:

 _jatlhqa', puqloDwI'_

Eso era lo único que había codificado desde que tenía memoria. Y no era similar a cualquier lengua que existiera en la región o cualquier parte del mundo.

Y volviendo a la clase, el joven fue remitido al departamento de acompañamiento psicológico de la academia Sea Fairy. La señorita Laki llamó a su madre y pronto se desataron los demonios.

-¡Se puede saber por qué ahora te comportas como alelado!, no me puedes hacer gastar mi tiempo de esta manera- Gritó furiosa la señora Milkovich

-Solo me dolía la cabeza, eso es todo- Susurró a regañadientes y pronto recibió una cachetada.

Su madre suele ser muy duro con él, a diferencia de su hermanastra. Gray la quiere tanto como la odia en estos momentos.

Ella es su tutora desde que el abuelo falleció poniéndolos a salvo de los vientos de un huracán cuando él tenía 14 años de edad. La señora Milkovich y el abuelo Fullbuster eran parte de un gremio de mercaderes de la bahía de Stella, siendo que ella se dedicaba al transporte terrestre de mariscos y su abuelo, a la pesca en el mar y la cría de ostras.

Pero aún así, hoy fue castigado al ser enviado por mercancía al otro lado de Stella, justo con la familia Redfox. Odiaba la idea de encontrarse con el idiota Gajeel, su compañero de preparatoria, tenía suficiente con verlo en la hora de clase

Y además que tendría otro día perdido de no encontrar su preciado amuleto.

...

Mientras tanto, en el profundo y bello palacio de coral del océano del norte, un triste rey deambulaba en los vitrales del lugar. Contemplaba los cristales grises y celestes que lo decoraban, a los anteriores reyes retratados en esas figuras y en especial, la figura de su fallecida esposa y su hijo perdido.

En un pasado, era conocido por su gran apetito de lucha sin importar las bajas que hubiera del ejercito. Le encantaba imponer su poder sobre los otros tres reinos del océano, dominar y ser el más poderoso rey entre reyes, rendir honor a sus antepasados. Pero lamentaba la innecesaria guerra que provocaron los seres marinos del este por la disputa de territorio hace 18 años. Había perdido una gran parte de su reino y de su corazón.

No había día en que no recordara la brutal muerte de la reina a manos del general Bradman y la desaparición de su único hijo de su joven matrimonio después del saqueo al palacio. Y le remordía que solo una gran cicatriz en su rostro fuera el costo de aquella pérdida.

Preferiría mil veces ser apuñalado como falleció su esposa a vivir un día más lamentando haber llegado tarde a su rescate. Cayó en cólera, mutiló y torturó hasta la muerte como nunca lo había hecho en sus años conocido como el demonio del mar a ese desgraciado general. Cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes, se reclinó de espaldas al pilar de los vitrales y frunció el seño, esperando que pronto se le olvidara la sensación de rabia e impotencia por reavivar aquellos recuerdos.

Un mensajero solo lo miraba desde hace un buen rato. Temía por dar la noticia y le faltaba valor para acercarse al rey. Lamentaba el tener que dar esa noticia urgente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Warren?, sabes que a esta hora no quiero ni voy a aceptar hablar con alguien por más urgente que sea.

Tragó saliva -Pe-pero, ¿sin importar que sea por parte del caballero Siegrain?

-Sin excepciones. Será mejor que te largues de una buena vez si no quieres terminar nadando con los peces.

-¿Seguro, mi alteza?- Dijo el cilophyte irrumpiendo la sala.

Cruzó los brazos en desaprobación el rey mientras le miraba fijamente al infame caballero.

Siegrain volteó y despidió al mensajero de la sala con una seña. Estando solos dijo:

-Mi majestad, enhorabuena hemos encontrado un rastro del joven príncipe Gray, un collar de plata ha sido traído por el océano y sin duda, pertenece al príncipe.

...

Fin del capítulo 1 / Rey del océano

...

 _ **Nota:**_

 _Este es mi primer fic después de casi 2 años de no aparecerme por estos rumbos QnQ. Es bueno retomar esta costumbre, libera mucho y más que ahora estoy en una etapa de transición._

 _Rey del Océano va a ser un fic con menos de 15 capítulos, estimando más o menos esta extensión (aunque podría aumentar con su apoyo xd...ok no)._

 _Aviso de una vez que el ship principal es el Gruvia, seguido por el Jerza y Gajevy en segundo plano aunque puede haber un poco de Lyredy. No estoy muy segura si la trama me permita agregar Nalu, así que no esperen que pronto aparezca algo de esta ship._

 _Este es mi primer Gruvia, una historia que llevo planenando desde hace un año y hasta apenas (por la preparatoria y el deporte) no he podido llevar a cabo._ _Estimo que cada capitulo sea publicado de 8 a 15 días cada uno._

 _Y concluyendo esto, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Les agradecería de todo corazón sus comentarios, sus votos y sus lecturas._

 _¡Esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo! 3_


	2. Capítulo 2

Hace 3 años:

Juvia no lo podía creer.

Habían pasado más de 20 minutos frente al colegio del puerto de Argeon y le causaba una gran vergüenza su hermanastro al discutir con el chico que le gustaba.

El murmullo de la gente la empezaba a molestar y se sentía atrapada entre la multitud que los rodeaba. Ella detrás del chico que le gustaba en aquella entonces y el idiota de su hermanastro, que se encontraba jurando a muerte las consecuencias de intentar salir con su hermana.

—Calma hermano, solo fue un malentendido. No te creas que le toque los pechos al propósito a tu pequeña hermanita—río y cruzó los brazos con satisfacción. —Ella ya está lo suficientemente madura y sabrá lo que sucede si se le ocurre mostrarse así ante la gente. ¿No es así, Black Steel?

Y rió Bora con satisfacción. Esbozaba una sonrisa de lado a lado su dentadura mostrándose poderoso ante su adversario.

No dudo en jalar a la muchacha a su lado y ver la reacción del mayor de los Redfox.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo intentó, salió a la luz la fiera dentro de Gajeel; le clavó un gancho izquierdo en el estómago y le arrebató a Juvia dejando a este desgraciado retorciéndose de dolor y vomitando al momento.

—Y si así lo fuera, me importa una mierda.—Terminó Gajeel para dejar el lugar con su hermana.

—¿En serio?— dijo mientras se recuperaba del vomito— ¿quien tomaría en serio las palabras de los hijos del crédulo de Metalicana?

Se supo que aquella tarde llamaron a una ambulancia y que aquel crédulo pagó poco más de 4'000 jewels en multa por la imprudencia de Redfox.

Y Juvia no volvió a ser como antes.

Ella siempre fue de carácter serio y amable con las personas que la rodeaban, gustaba de cooperar con sus compañeros y ser entendida por su poca expresividad. Pero desde aquel incidente de hace 3 años, nadie ha querido hablar o acercarse a ella, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Se refugió en los libros, en especial aquellos que trataban sobre el mar y le trajeron paz. No obstante le decían que también podría estar paranoica como su padrastro o que fuera impulsiva como su hermanastro en la caza de las bestias marinas.

Le atormentaba eso día y noche. Nadie quería estar o trabajar a su lado y se lamentaba estar sola, hasta que un chico le volvió a dirigir la mirada y le preguntó:

—¿No habrás visto por aquí una maleta gris?

Su mirada era hermosa, su voz melodiosa y su cuerpo era tallado cuál escultura renacentista. El cabello obscuro y su sonrisa simplemente bella...

—Oye, ¿has visto una maleta pequeña color gris por aquí?

Y de verdad la notaba.

—No, ¿por qué le preguntas a Juvia?

Extrañado por su respuesta se sentó a su lado y notó que la chica tomaba colores de todas las tonalidades y empezaba a divagar en su mundo. Le pegó por la espalda para que le dirigiera la mirada y dijo:

—Llevas aquí más de tres horas viendo las prácticas de los chicos de natación y eres la única aquí en el área que podría saber dónde estaba mi maleta.

—Juvia se disculpa. No era mi intención molestarlos con mi presencia, Juvia se retirará a estudiar a otra parte.

—Pero si solo he estado yo aquí practicando, supuse que nadie se molestaría si las albercas se ocupan en las horas libres como en mi anterior colegio, y aún así me quitan mi maleta.

—Juvia entiende como son aquí las personas, seguramente le hicieron una mala jugada o ...

—Hielera, ¿cómo me explicas que esto terminó en mi casillero? —mencionó un peli rosado— O porque mí maleta termino en tu casillero.

—No lo sé, cabeza de chicle. ¿A quien se le ocurrió comprar el mismo diseño de maleta un día después de que yo la comprara?

Y discutieron durante un buen rato. Era hilarante las excusas e insultos que ambos se dirigían, tanto así que le arrebataron una divertida risa a la solitaria chica.

Tanto así que Gray lo uso a su favor y terminó ganándole en la batalla de quien tenía la razón sobre a quien se le ocurrió traer las mismas maletas. Resulta que ambos y otro chico más las compraron para la selección de las competencias de Ishagar.

Miró Juvia el reloj y recordó que pronto cerrarían las albercas.

Trato de hablar, pero las carcajadas de Natsu eran imposibles de callar. Su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar.

La idea de tocar a Gray y decirle le ponía en una situación "comprometedora". Pero aún así se armó de valor y dijo:

— _Juvia dice que sería mejor que se vayan a cambiar, ya van cerrar el lugar... pronto—_

El tono de timidez en ella le causó una tenue sensación de ternura. Asintió Fullbuster con una sonrisa y jaló a Natsu por la maleta.

Pero, mientras ambos se retiraban y caminaban por el costado de la alberca semi-olímpica, a Juvia le recordó esa sensación de incertidumbre sobre sus nuevos amigos.

Era peor tratar de decir las palabras correctas en esta ocasión. No era para decir algo obvio o simple, para Juvia significaba algo más... como por fin dejar de lado si yo de ahora. Tan simple como decir:

—Juvia se pregunta si a ustedes no les molesta que pronto los vuelva a ver.

Sencillo, pero no le salían las palabras de los labios. Solo mostraba una mirada triste al verlos alejar, tanto que antes de que perdiera esperanza de volverlos a hablar se desvaneciera escuchó fuerte y claro las palabras de Gray:

—Asegúrate de venir temprano para ver cómo rompo el récord del bastardo de Natsu la próxima semana, Juvia— Se despidió a lo lejos con una mano.

Fue eso lo que terminó su terrible sensación de soledad. La doncella del océano por fin había conocido la calidez de unas palabras en mucho tiempo.

Fin del capítulo 2

 _Nota:_

 _Es bueno tener tiempo y algunas notas para escribir este capítulo, así como de ganas de seguir escribiendo más y más (como en mis viejos tiempos :'v) sobre los chicos de Fairy Tail._

 _Espero nuevamente actualizar pronto, aún tengo problemas con la organización de mi tiempo. A lo mejor en semana y media tenga el próximo capítulo UwU_

 _Quiero saber si les agrada la historia, dejen sus comentarios y dejen una marca en seguir y en favoritos (es muy sencillo y no perderán el hilo a esta linda historia :3) que son el motor para la imaginación de un joven ficker_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _P.D. En la anterior se me pasó editar sobre las estrellas, es que simultánea también está esta historia en Wattpad UwU_

 _Esta con el mismo nombre y con el Nick Erzamcgarden201_


End file.
